Who Knew
by liketothinkimpublished
Summary: Set in season 4, starting with Rachel picking Brookes name out of the hat instead of Bevins. Going to be a long one. Read, review and make suggestions. Ill Carry it on if i get a good enough response.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : 

Set in season 4, starting with Rachel picking Brookes name out of the hat instead of Bevins. Going to be a long one. Read, review and make suggestions.

**I don't own anything from OTH, most of the storyline is going to be mine eventually, but the characters, unfortunately, are not. No matter how badly i want them to be. Enjoy.**

We're always in a hurry, to grow up, to go places, to get ahead. But when you're young, one hour, can change everything..

**Rachels POV**

I walk into class just as the bell rings for the start of the lesson, heading for a desk i put my stuff down, already waiting for the lesson to be over.

"Let me ask you guys a question, does todays class really matter? Or is just a fifty minute requirement designed to get you a grade so you can go on to do college or a job or the rest of your lives? Anyone?"

Rolling my eyes i sigh, i hate it when teachers try to be 'cool' and 'one of us', it's just lame.

"If we say yes, can we have the grade and go on with the rest of our lives?"

I let myself smile slightly at Brookes comment as the rest of the class laugh quietly, but i quickly return to the doodle I started working on moments before.

I'm aware of the teacher talking to the class, splitting them into five groups or whatever and putting them on the blackboard; Jock, Prom Queen, Geek, Loner & Slut, although instead of the last one the teacher writes down friendly, I'm not really paying attention as to why.

I hear mouths name and turn to look at him and soften my gaze, I like mouth, he's one of the only boys who isn't just interested in me because of my banging body. Though, you can't blame them.

Finishing my doodle, I decide to pay attention for a bit, just to kill time. I listen to the weird born again virgin girl describe mouth, god this is awkward, have they ever actually spoken before?

Wait, hold up, did she just call him geek? she doesn't even know him. That whore is so on my list.

Concentrating on burning holes into the back of that bitches head i kind of lose focus on whats going on in the actual lesson. I hear the work 'Jock' read out in unison and jump slightly, looking back to the front of class the teacher then calls upon Lucas, to which everyone repeats 'Jock'.

I start to grin when i hear Brookes name followed by 'Prom Queen', even though I'm not looking at her i still know she's beaming.

'Rachel' I look up at the sound of my name, and can only blame myself for the chorus of 'friendlys' that come afterwards. I act annoyed but its not exactly a secret i get around, hey, anyone would if they looked like i do.

I then hear Peyton's annoyance at being classed as 'Prom Queen' but i honestly don't know what she was expecting. Like the weird emo girl said, she's a cheerleader that's dating a jock, she's not exactly friendless, though things between her and Brooke have been better. I need to try and fix that.

I start to lose interest when the teacher starts to talk again, trying to reach us on a personal level and all that bullshit. I couldn't care less and focus on the clock fixed to the wall behind his head.

I must have zoned out for a few minutes because now we're having to put names in a hat? Or take names from a hat? Shit why wasn't i paying attention? I quickly pull one out before all but throwing the hat at the slut-who-pretends-she's-not-a-slut-but-we-all-know-she's-a-sluts head. She looks back and gives me a dirty look before turning herself around, you better look away bitch. Yeah, that's what i thought.

I look down at the name written on my piece of paper, Bropke, which i take to mean Brooke, we need to talk about her handwriting. I look across to her and wink, holding my piece of paper up, she grins in return before turning back to the teacher.

Good, at least she's paying attention, which means i won't have to.

I see everyone stand up, and look at Brooke who's waving me over to her with her hand.

I walk up to her slowly, my legs slightly dead after being sat down for that long,

"Hey loser, any idea what we're doing?"

She smirks before holding out her hand for me to take, "You know, you'd understand a lot more of what's going on around you if you actually cared enough to listen."

"Now where's the fun in that?" I reply winking, before pulling her out of the classroom and straight into the girls bathroom.

"We have the whole school to go to, and you choose one of the bathrooms? It's not even one of the nice bathrooms Rachel."

"Shut up Penelope, we're here for a reason" I say, checking the stalls before blocking the door with the trash can,

"Is it just me? Or did that lesson make you want to get really high?" Smirking i pull a joint out of my bra, bringing it to my lips.

I see Brooke shake her head, before laughing a little. "Of course, we finally have a fun lesson, and what do you want to do? Get too wasted to even remember it."

"You know me well Davis" I smirk, "You got a light?"

"You know i quit smoking Rach"

I laugh before answering, "Yeah, because that's a fucking ghost going outside the house every night to have a cigarette, how could i be so stupid?"

She frowns before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a lighter, "Shut up bitch, i tried"

"Yeah okay," I laugh "Quitting for a day? Doesn't count as trying, sorry sweetie"

"Do you want the lighter or not?" She replies, a sweet, yet completely fake smile gracing her face.

I put the joint in my mouth before nodding and signalling for her to give it to me.

"Now now Rach, what's the magic word?"

I glare at her before tucking the joint behind my ear, stepping forwards i force her against the cool wall, i start to lean in slowly, my lips centimetres from hers as i smile seductively and whisper, "Please?"

I take the lighter from her hand, leaning back slightly and hearing her now shallow breaths i feel a surge of pride, that i could actually have that effect on her. I smile slowly, and look at her through my eyelashes.

I lean in again, pushing my body against hers before slightly raising an eyebrow and lowering my lips to where they were before, if not closer.

I gaze at her lips before bringing my eyes back up to hers. Her eyes have darkened considerably since moments ago and I'm starting to wonder how we got like this. But to be quite honest, frankly, i don't give a shit. A bus could come crashing through the wall opposite us and i wouldn't have moved, because if i wasn't highly mistaken, Brooke Davis looked like she wanted to kiss me right now.

She quickly closes the gap between us and crashes her lips against mine. I push her hard against the wall before tugging at her shirt and pulling it from her body, throwing it onto the floor. Reconnecting our lips i hear her moan and i smile, dragging my nails across her sides.

My lips leave hers and i begin to focus more on her neck, nipping at her pulse point before biting down hard, not caring if it leaves a mark. Her hands are running through my hair, her whimpers of pleasure ringing loud through the otherwise empty bathroom. i continue my journey down her neck and onto her collar bone, getting closer to her chest.

I reach round her back, attempting to find the clasp holding her bra together before being interrupted by a dangerously loud bang. Great timing.

Quickly stopping what i was trying to do we both freeze, i slowly stand up to my full height and look at the bathroom door, we wait a full minute without hearing another noise before i turn back to face her.

"Was probably some stupid freshman throwing a football at the wall" I whisper

"Yeah," She bites her lip, "Probably."

"What-" I begin before I'm cut off by her claiming my lips again.

"Don't," She whispers, "I don't know what just happened, and i don't want to have to label it, all i know is i don't regret it" She swallows, "and I'm not completely against doing it again."

I look at her for a moment, her face filled with worry, before smiling and kissing her slowly.

"Okay," I reply, "It's okay"

She grins at me, then leans in, placing her forehead on mine.

"I need to find my shirt" She sighs

"You do? Personally i prefer it on the floor" I grin at her, before she tells me off,

"Rachel"

"Sorry" I laugh, "We have time, come on"

I look at Brooke and she just grins before bending down for her shirt and shaking her head,

"Oh, so now you're a tease?" I say,

Two can play at that game

After all i get is a wink i quickly grab her and pull her flush against me, pressing her back into the wall i spread her legs with my knee before pushing against her centre. She lets out a moan and i smile victoriously but quickly stepping away, "If you don't want to, thats cool, ill just see you in class" I start to turn around smirking and face the door but I'm quickly pulled back into one of the stalls. Brooke pushes me down onto the toilet seat then straddles me, closing the door. I grin up at her, before her mouth attacks mine.

So many thoughts are running through my head right now, but only one is truly sticking…

_How the fuck did this happen?_

I know better than to question it though, so i don't ask, i just focus on bringing her body impossibly close to mine and grabbing a few more minutes of heaven before this class is over.

I don't know whats going to happen after this, i mean, we live together, this could get awkward, but right now, in this moment, i don't give a fucking shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : 

Set in season 4, starting with Rachel picking Brookes name out of the hat instead of Bevins. Going to be a long one. Read, review and make suggestions.

**I don't own anything from OTH, most of the storyline is going to be mine eventually, but the characters, unfortunately, are not. No matter how badly i want them to be. Enjoy.**

Yeh it's a short one, hush up. Ill write more by this wednesday if people are still interested.

**Brookes POV**

The bell rings for end of class and i slowly untangle myself from rachel, sighing i peck her lightly once more before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bathroom and back to class, i quickly remember the assignment and take a picture of a slightly dishevelled looking Rachel. She gives me a look as she walks past, snatching the camera from my hands and taking one of me, looking at the screen she laughs before winking at me, "The sex hair looks good on you, you should wear it more often."

I shake my head replying, "Yeh, well, i have a feeling I'll be wearing it a lot more now anyway." I walk away from her, and looking back i can see her mouth hanging slightly open, i laugh and she quickly joins in, before walking after me,

"And why would you be wearing it more often now? Who said I'm touching you again"

"Bitch please, Im fabulous, who wouldn't want to get up on this?"

"Shut up Penelope, Ill see you at home." She says smiling and walking off, i watch her leave, not realising i was leering slightly before she turns around and winks at me. I blush at being caught but then just give her a grin, turning around and heading to my next class. Only one more class before we get to leave this dump, and i get to go home to Rachel.

I know we need to talk about this, and what this is, but i don't think that will be a problem, the sexual tension between us has been stifling since last year, and now its found its release, i can't stop smiling. Not even lucas had this effect on me, and its scary, but exciting at the same time. I guess we'll find out what **this** is later.


End file.
